ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Unknown Alien
The Unknown Alien is the 22nd & 23rd episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Gavin & Rae were tied up as Hex held up some ancient artifact Hex: It's finally mine! Ren: What is that anyways? Gavin: It's called the Alpha Rune, one of the most powerful magical items in history. Hex: And I'll be able to take over the world with it. Ren: Yeah, I don't think so...now, Rae! Proto-Tool shifts into power sword mode and Rae cuts 'em free Hex: NO!!! Ren: "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Cannonbolt: Let's do this. rolls into ball form and takes out Hex Gavin: Nice job. Cannonbolt: Thanks, I've been practicing. Hex: "rises up" Nice try, but I'm much more powerful than that. Gavin: Reverto Meus Ops Mihi! absorbs the energy from the Alpha Rune and ties up Hex Cannonbolt: Hey, careful with the power absorption, we don't want a repeat of last time. "detransforms" Gavin: I know, I know. Rae: How do you like that, Hex! Ren: Nice one. Hex: It's good to have you back Gavin, it wasn't the same without you. Gavin: Thanks, it's nice to be back on Team Tennyson. plumbers arrive and take Hex away; a boy lands from the roof Ren: Uh, hey? Boy: Ren Tennyson, prepare for your doom! Ren: Like I haven't heard that before. Boy: I am Eth-O Supreme-O, here to end you! Gavin: Listen dude, I tried that like 3 weeks ago and it didn't work out well. Eth-O: Maybe not for you, but for me-"slams watch" {transformation sequence} Ren: What the? Eth-O: Surprised, you should be. This is the Animatrix! It allows me to transform into any animal. Gavin: Didn't Animo have something similar to that? Ren: Yeah, but his transformations were why grosser looking. "slams watch" ???: Oh wow, it's that new guy I tried to transform into before. Gavin: Oh yeah, you unlocked his silhouette when you upgraded the Omnitrix, but transformed into Grey Matter instead. ???: That was not cool. Rae: So, what's this guy's name? ???: If I remember from dad's stories...Shock Rock, I believe. Gavin: Well Shock Rock, you have a mutant to fight. Shock Rock: You're right, let's do- punches Shock Rock in the face; Shock Rock blasts Eth-O w/ electricity Shock Rock: You think you're so tough, kitty cat? Eth-O: Maybe not with this form-"transforms" Maybe my alligator form is a better choice. Shock Rock: Maybe, but I doubt it. Rae: Yeah, nothing can stop Ren! {Omnitrix times out} Gavin: Except for that. Ren: "groans" Seriously Omnitrix! Eth-O: Man, the stories were right, Ren Tennyson is pathetic. Ren: Hey! Gavin: Don't listen to him, he's just trying to get into your head. Rae: Mm, I've heard those stories too. Ren: What?! Rae: Yeah, they weren't that nice. Ren: You've gotta be kidding me! Gavin: He is. Rae: No I'm- Gavin: Ren, hero time! Ren: Oh, right. "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Feedback: Yes, perfect timing!! attaches his plugs onto the Animatrix and drains it's energy, reverting Eth-O back to normal Eth-O: Hey, not cool! Feedback: Aw, you upset? Eth-O: Yeah, a little. Feedback: Baby. Eth-O: "growls" Rae: Is he growling? Gavin: That's just not normal, dude. slams the Animatrix, transforming into an Electric Eel and short circuiting the Omnitrix Feedback: What'd you do? "detransforms" Eth-O: Gave myself an advantage. Ren: Dude, not cool! Gavin: Ren, you need to become Shock Rock again, you were stronger with him. Ren: Give me sometime. Gavin: "sighs" Magnus Vox! mana blast powers up the Omnitrix, charging it fully Ren: Oh, thanks. "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Wildvine: I guess this works to. Gavin: Enhanced Wildvine!! Rae: It's not your fault, Ren just get to the right alien. Gavin: "sighs" Whatever, it's fine. Eth-O: Nothing can stop, Electro. Wildvine: Oh really? stretches out his vines and ties up Eth-O} Eth-O: This won't contain me. Wildvine: Oh really? [Wildvine's vines shoot out thorns, stabbing Eth-O and knocking 'im out Wildvine: Ha! Animo: "groans" Tennyson, you always ruin everything! Gavin: I had a feeling he was behind it, why else would Eth-O have the same device as Animo. Wildvine: So, you rebuilt the Animatrix? "detransforms" Animo: Yes, and you were able to beat my minion once again. Ren: Guess it's not as powerful as the Omnitrix. Animo: Curses! Ren: Don't be sad, I've got a present for you. Animo: You do!! Ren: "turning dial" Mm hmm. Animo: Ooh goodie! Gavin: "face palms" Ren: "slams watch" Shock Rock: Now Animo, ready for your gift? Animo: Yes, what is it? Shock Rock: Close your eyes. closes his eyes as Shock Rock creates a boomerang and chucks it at Animo Animo: Ow! What was that for? Shock Rock: 'Cause I don't like you, duh. Animo: That hurts me right here. "points to heart" Shock Rock: What're you pointing at? Animo: My heart. Rae: You have one? Shock Rock: You stole my line. Rae: Whoops, sorry. Shock Rocky: "sighs" It's fine. Gavin: If you don't mind, I'm just gonna- Shock Rocky: Go for it. Gavin: Meven Aweg! spell transports Animo and Eth-O far away Rae: Now what? Shock Rock: Now we enjoy pizza. Gavin: Good, I haven't had pizza in a long time. Rae: Alright, pizza! jumps into the air, freeze-framing with Gavin and Shock Rock lookin' at him weird {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Rook Rae *Gavin Levin Villains *Hex *Eth-O Supreme-O *Dr. Animo Aliens Used *Cannonbolt (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt *Shock Rock (x2) *Feedback *Wildvine (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Wildvine Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes